narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanataba Muramatsu
Hanataba Muramatsu is kunoichi from Otogakure. She is originally from Kumogakure, but after her parents and maternal grandparents were murdered, she was found and recruited by Orochimaru at the age of six. Background Hanataba is the only child of Kazuhiro and Azumi Muramatsu. Hanataba was born with Osteogenesis Imperfecta type I (aka Brittle Bone disease). She inherited the disease from her mother's side of the family. Before the age of six she had spinal surgery to correct the severe scoliosis she had and to correct her kyphosis (a hunched back). She experienced her first fractures when she was learning to walk. She would not have become a shinobi if she didn't inherit the Kekkei Genkai Raitoningu dōbutsu from her father's side of the family. When Hana was shown to have this ability, her mother than became determined to make her child a shinobi. When Azumi went to the Raikage at the time, and asked him to let Hanataba become a shinobi, the Raikage told her no due to Hanataba's disability. A year later, Azumi manages to persuade him -via a subtle genjutsu- to let Hanataba join, but she could only go for half of the day, all combat training had to be done at home and Hanataba had to always be wearing protective gear under her clothes at all times when she was at the academy. The summer before Hanataba would join the academy, she and her family went to Azumi's parents' house in Yugakure. At the time, Yugakure had just stopped being a hidden village. One night, a group of Jashinists (including a then seven year old Hidan) started slaughtering people in Hanataba's grandparents' neighborhood. Hanataba and her father were the only ones in the house that heard the Jashinists coming because Azumi had lost a lot of her hearing due to OI and her parents were completely deaf due to OI. So Kazuhiro hid his daughter in a small cupboard where Hanataba hid until morning. When she came out in the morning she found her parents and maternal grandparents dead and dismembered. Her mother and grandparents looked like their bones had been crushed. The tiny girl ran off into the woods to hide some more because she couldn't stand being around the dead bodies. When Hanataba's paternal grandmother Nori heard about her son being murdered along with his wife and her parents she was crushed, but became hopeful when she learned that Hanataba's body had not been discovered. Nori used her resources to get information about Hanataba, and who she was out to all of the shinobi nations at set a reward of 6,000,000 ryo for Hanataba's safe return. Orochimaru heard about the missing child and went off to search for her. He wasn't searching for her because of the reward money. He was looking for her because of her Kekkei Genkai. He went into the forest and found Hanataba. Initially, she was frightened of him, but he eventually persuaded her and he took her as a subordinate. He got Hanataba new clothes and once she had those clothes, he put her filthy pajamas in a trashcan. Once the dirty pajamas were found, the search for Hanataba was called off by the authorities. Once Hanataba was in Otogakure, Orochimaru began to perform surgeries on the six year old. He did these experiments, to make her "less breakable" and therefore more useful to him. He replaced her knees, femurs and hips. This made Hanataba wheel chair bound for five years. When Hanataba was ten years old, Kimimaro Kaguya came to the sound village. When she first saw him, Hanataba fell for him. Once she fell for him, she then became determined to be able to walk again, in order to keep up with him. She eventually did right before she turned eleven. To her dismay, Kimimaro didn't requite her feelings of love. Orochimaru made Kimimaro Hanataba's senpai, and with Kimimaro's help she was able to get a better grip on her own Bloodline limit, and improve her Taijutsu. When she met Juugo, she became jealous of his friendship with Kimimaro. She then became possesive of her senpai. Juugo became angry with her, and attempted to kill her by ripping her tongue out. Hanataba was only able to escape from him because she was able to kick him off of her and she was able to use her bloodline limit and she electrocuted him. Personality Hanataba is generally sweet tempered. She is a respectful young lady, especially towards Orochimaru. She views the Sannin as her father and she frequently calls him "Chichi Sama" as a term of endearment and respect. When she does this, Orochimaru always reminds her that he is not her Chichi. Hanataba is not a morning person because the night before she has usually had a nightmare about her parents' and grandparents' murders. She does not view her birth family as real people. She thinks that they are people her mind made up, and this is how she has coped with their deaths. She actually can become nervous to go to sleep some nights, and she also fears the Jashin symbol although she does not know why. She can be rather outgoing and tries to deal with people as civily as she possibly can. She is the kind of person who will listen to someone insult her, but she will just brush it off. She is also really unintelligent. She is one of those stupid girls who thinks two times one is three. She inherited her mother's loyal spirit and determination. She is loyal to Orochimaru and his pursuits although she does not understand them at all. If she sees another shinobi from another village, she will not attack them unless they attack her first. She has a sense of mercy, and when fighting an opponet she prefers to kill them as quickly as possible. She hates to hear screams of pain because it reminds of her "nightmares". She is a hopeless romantic, and before Kimimaro died, she thought that they would grow up and get married. The Kaguya was her first love. When Kimimaro was bedridden, she was almost always by his side holding his hand. She would tell him everything she could to keep his mind off his illness. When she saw him weeping, she wiped his tears and tried to comfort him to no avail. Due to her tendency to romanticize a lot of her situations, a lot of people think she is unrealistic in her view of the world. Kimimaro's death was one of the lowest points in her life. The weeks following his death, she just wore mourning colors. She would hardly get out of bed, she hardly ate (what she did she would often throw it up) and she was almost always in tears. She was also having mild chest pain due to her grief. She was the only person in Otogakure other than Juugo to mourn Kimimaro's death. She was ordered to stop mourning a couple of weeks after Kimimaro's passing. Appearance Hanataba is a short girl with waist length curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her sclera is tinted blue, which a symptom of OI. She has a slight frame. Her waist is especially thin due to the fact her floating ribs were removed. Her upper back still has a slight hunch which makes her look like she's about to shrug. She also has a rather high pitched voice, that makes her sound younger than she actually is. A lot of people in Otogakure actually can't stand to hear her talk because her voice is so irritating. Hanataba's everyday outfit is a purple floral print kimono and she wears her hair down. When she goes out on missions, she wears dark brown leggings, a forest green tunic and she wears her sound headband around her forehead, and her hair is up in a bun. Under every outfit she wears she wears some form of body armor to protect her bones. When Hanataba was younger she was bow legged and had scoliosis and kyphosis. She had surgery to alleviate the scoliosis and kyphosis. The pajamas she was wearing when Orochimaru found her in was a cream colored baby doll tank and shorts. There was scalloped lace on the bottom of the shirt and the bottom of the shorts. The straps of the shirt were made of navy blue silk, and there were orange and yellow flowers lining the top and bottoms. The top was also smocked with orange and yellow flowers. By the time Orochimaru found her, the sleepwear was covered in dirt and grass stains. Abilities Hanataba's taijutsu is at average level. She did not inherited her mother's skill with Genjutsu. She is extremely gifted at Ninjutsu due to her Kekkei Genkai. Hanataba is skilled with throwing knives and shuriken and is very accurate, and does not usually miss her targets. When Hanataba was wheelchair bound for five years, she would spend every day throwing kunai and shuriken at various targets for hours. She is not gifted in using bombs or other explosives. Kekkei Genkai Hanataba has a bloodline limit known as Raitoningu dōbutsu. This Kekkei Genkai is a ninjutsu that makes the user able to manipulate lightening via hand seals, and put it in the form of an animal. Once the animal is formed, the user of the ninjutsu is able to control the animal. This technique takes years to learn and the bigger the animal, the harder the technique is to use. The largest animal Hanataba can form is a large dog. This bloodline limit usually skips two generations, but there have only been a few shinobi in the clan who wereable to get the limit despite being the children or grandchildren who could originally use the jutsu. Hanataba is not one of those rare cases. She is the great grandaughter of a user of the technique. The technique is difficult and is chakra draining. The number of hand seals depends on the size of the animal. The minimum is ten (and that is for a small animal like a rat). The animal is the user's own chakra put into the shape of an animal. Once the animal is manifested, the animal obeys the person that cast it and no one else. Members of the Muramatsu clan who have the bloodline limit usually have a large amount of Military ration pills that they use to replenish the lost chakra. Status Part I Chunin Exams Arc '' Hanataba, along with a bunch of other Sound Shinobi came to Konoha with Orochimaru to invade and takeover Konaha. After Kimimaro killed the Kusagakure nin, Hanataba noticed Kimimaro coughing up blood. She asked him what was wrong, and he told her to not worry about him. She didn't listen, but she did manage to hold herself back from completley cligning to him. When Kimimaro passed out after killing the Kazekage, she stayed by his side until she was ordered to prepare to fight in the battle of Konoha. ''Invasion of Konoha Arc Hanataba fought on the side of Otogakure. Unlike a lot of her fellow Sound nin, she did not murder civilians or loot the village. She only murdered Leaf shinobi, and she killed them as swiftly as she could. She almost left the battle early due to all of the screaming, but she knew that she would be severly punished for leaving. So she stayed on until the end despite the fact that she was scared out of her mind, and having flashbacks to what she thought were her "nightmares". Search for Tsunade Arc Hanataba was distressed when Orochimaru came back with rotting arms. She reffered to the third Hokage as an " Evil Old Fart". It also upset her to hear Orochimaru's screams of agony. She was now visiting Kimimaro everyday as he lay bedridden in the infirmary. She became hopeful when the shinobi were told by Kabuto that a former comrade of Orochimaru's could heal him. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Hanataba was angry to learn that Tsunade didn't heal Orochimaru, and thought she was a traitor to her "Chichi". She was also becoming more worried about Kimimaro as his condition. She felt completely helpless because she could do nothing to help him. She was also frustrated with Kabuto because in her opinion, he wasn't doing all that he could do to heal Kimimaro. She actually thought Kabuto was killing Kimimaro. One day she confronted Kabuto, after she overheard the medic tell Kimimaro he was useless. He denied her accusations, called her an idiot and went off to treat Orochimaru. When Kimimaro was about to leave for his final mission, Hanataba managed to kiss Kimimaro goodbye and tell him that she loved him. He didn't tell her he loved her back, but bid her farewell, and to respect Sasuke. Later on, she learned that Kimimaro had been sent out to retrieve Sasuke. Hanataba then put on her ninja uniform and ran to go after Kimimaro and help him in whatever way she could. When she reached Kimimaro's bone forest her tibia and fibula fractured and gave out on her. Despite her injuries she crawled into the bone forest. She saw Gaara and Lee walk off, and tried to throw a knife at them, but she missed. Once the boys were gone, the bone field fell and down came Kimimaro's dead body. When Hanataba saw Kimimaro dead, she just went to his side, held him and openly just wept for hours. Kabuto then came after her on Orochimaru's orders. Hanataba tried to fight off Kabuto, but he sedated her and carried her and Kimimaro's body back to Otogakure. Part II TBA Trivia Hanataba means Posy OI is more commonly known as Brittle Bone Disease The type of OI that Hanataba and her family have is OI type I OI type I is the mildest and most common form of OI Hanataba's favorite food is Moon Cakes, and her least favorite food is cabbage. Reference Hanataba's profile picture was drawn by Spazzy Sensei on deviantart: http://spazzy-sensei.deviantart.com/art/Hanataba-348586395 More Information on OI: http://www.oif.org/site/PageServer?pagename=AOI_Types I got inspired by Clove from the Hunger Games for Hanataba's knife throwing skills: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Clove Marie Galey (Hanataba's French voice) was the voice of Ariel in the Little Mermaid, Little Mermaid 2, Disney's All Canned and was the French singing voice of Mulan. She was also the French dub voice of Annie (1999 version). Category:DRAFT